User talk:Nijavalho
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Final Fantasy! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:BertH Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:31, July 1, 2017 (UTC) Hello, I was wondering if it's possible to copy and paste this theory: https://fantheories.wikia.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Theory:_The_Ultimate_Heart_Swap into it's own page on the pokemon wiki. Is it possible to or is it not right to do so?PKMNStranger (talk) 18:53, August 16, 2018 (UTC) Request for help Hello. I approved your request, and I'm here to help. For the slider, please link me to up to four images (and pages for them to link to) and I'll resize them to the ideal size. For the background, please link me to a large image you'd like to use. For the logo, I found a typewriter font and used it to make a new logo that resembles the one you made. Let me know if you want to try something different. JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 20:55, November 28, 2018 (UTC) :Hi JoePlay, thank you so much for offering to help. I really like the logo and font you found, and do you know if there is a way to use that font for headings on the wiki too? :For the slider, I was thinking of linking to already-popular theory pages. Right now I can only think of two pages that have images directly about the theories: Winnie the Pooh theory diagram and a SpongeBob theory diagram that should link to Winnie the Pooh and SpongeBob SquarePants. Could you make a slider with those but with placeholders for when I can find pictures to go along with other theories? :For the background, I was thinking of going with the question mark theme to make something like this stock image and it might be possible to make something similar using text on Photoshop. Let me know if that isn't possible so I can try to find something else. :Thank you again! Nijavalho (talk) 02:44, November 30, 2018 (UTC) ::At MediaWiki:Wikia.css, I imported a Google Font that is very similar to the one I used on the logo, and I added CSS for Template:Heading, which is used on Template:MainPageBox. I uploaded cropped images for the slider and added it to the main page. Lastly, I added a Categories section to the right column, using an image from each category. ::I included a blank example for the main page box at Template:MainPageBox to make it easy to add more sections. The heading text is automatically captilized, so no need to do it manually. Let me know if you want me to do anything else for the main page. ::For the background, I found a version of that image you linked that doesn't have a watermark on it, so I uploaded that as the background and set it to "tiled". JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 20:32, November 30, 2018 (UTC) :::Thank you so much. This is exactly what I was hoping for. The wiki looks awesome now! Nijavalho (talk) 22:59, November 30, 2018 (UTC) Thank you for your welcome. I'm sorry to say I probably won't be active on this wiki, but I like it. Maybe sometimes I edit some pages.Lordluka99 (talk) 15:35, October 31, 2019 (UTC)